five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden Rinha - Body Flicker Technique - Completed
Hobaninho: “Raiden…I’ve got something seriously cool to teach ya.” –Hayate snickered with his arms folded over his chest while looking down at his quarky student infront of him. The boy could only have been a few inches at most over five feet which gave Hayate a brooding eight inches average ontop of Raiden. He truly towered over the body; it was even possibly Hayate wasn’t even done growing. Though the two were teammates, they both suprisingly shared few similarities when it came to physical descriptions. He had a devious smirk on his face as if he was about to show him something totally epic.- “As a Shinboi you’ll learn to appreciate the method of using speed to escape from rather uncomfortable situations. There are only certain amounts of jutsu that can you that kind of ability.” –He said while raising his pointer finger up in the air to raise the awareness of his statement. He slowly began to take a few steps forward towards Raiden as his pointer finger swiftly lowered behind his back as his arm shuffled up and down; his hand digging through the pouch that was strapped behind him at the waist. As he got within a few feet of Raiden he came to a smooth halt before revealing a tiny roll of parchment with a green seal imbedded in the middle of it. With his off hand, Hayate grabbed and pulled Raidens’ arm up infront of him as he placed the scroll neatly on his palm.- “This is only the beginning.” –He chided as he flashed a quick smirk towards Raiden. Suddenly, his left hand relinquished his grasp on Raiden’s arm and swam down into his black pouch attached to his thigh. Retrieving a kunai wrapped in a uniquely red fabric at the handle he flung the kunai to his left and in a blur, the metallic weapon smashed into the top of the tree around 10 feet away from both of them. Just as the sound of impalement echoed through the woods, the image of Hayate vanished and instantaneously reappeared at the top of the tree. His figure standing proudly on a thick branch while he ripped the kunai out from the clutches of the trunks’ bark. He tossed the kunai up and down before vanishing yet again and reappearing right infront of Raiden in his original position. A small gust of wind blew at them both as he appeared.- “So read up….your goal is to do something like that.” –He smirked one more time before solemly taking a few steps back.- DivineZiel: -Raiden would keep his eyes on Hayate-Sama as he heard his words and nodded. Still sore from the fight between Keru Inuzuka and Jackie Serizawa. Opening his hand for him, he would see a small scroll being place in his hand as he looked at it and then back to Hayate-Sensei as he noticed a kunai, different from other ones he had seen before but before he could even see anything else but a motion to the left, Hayate was gone. His eyes widened as he looked around but onto to his right and up a bit as he saw Hayate in a tree but then he vanished and appeared back in front of him. Raiden jumped back and yelled "What the hell?!" He looked down to the scroll as he then flopped onto the ground with his hide slowly fading back to their normal way as he opened the scroll to only start reading it. As he read it completely, he was a bit shocked that he was going to be learning something like this. He would remember that chakra would have to be utilized to temporarily vitalise the body with chakra to move at extreme speed. Remembering only one hand seal being used for this jutsu which was Ram. Placing the scroll to the side, Raiden would stand up as he looked to Hayate and said with a smile "I'm ready to begin!" Once he said this, he would remember everything from the scroll as he formed the hand seal of the Ram to only flow chakra throughout his body but before that, he set a good enough distance which was only about two to three feet behind Hayate-Sensei. As he did so, he would focus. Only for a mere few seconds, the jutsu should have worked however, it didn't. Stopping the chakra control, Raiden would lose the hand seal as his hands fell to his side but the lifted his right hand to his head and scratched the side as he said "I think I did it wrong." Wondering about what it could be, he would look towards Hayate and asks "Got any pointers?"- Hobaninho: -Hayate remained poised with his arms gently folded across his chest as he observed Raiden intently, watching him as he plopped himself onto the ground. Strangely, he sort of reminded Hayate of himself once again; he was always the energetic one as a Genin. Although he was stuck was stuck with squadmates that contrasted his own personality heavily, Hayate managed to still gain the edge over them. His thoughts ran back over to Fudo, his closest friend and ally. His most recent comrade to be slain in battle. He could have easily frowned although refocused himself on Raiden who had already read through the scroll and jumped up and positioned himself to try it. His willpower was there but he didn’t seem one to be particularly trained in ninjutsu. This fact led to Raiden failing in his admirable first attempt at the body flicker.- “Hmm…there are a few pointers I could give ya.” –Hayate nodded as he rubbed his chin side to side a few times.- “Although this is a more generic skill used by a lot of shinobi…there is one sort of trick to push your way through the training process. Your chakra on a regular basis is in a state of rest. This resting period is usually changed during battle where the rush of adrenaline seeps in and causes your chakra to ‘spark’. However when it comes to the Body Flicker it requires the user to vitalise their own chakra in that same manner. A good way to do this is to bring chakra into your hands when you form the seal and close your eyes. This let’s your mind concentrate more on yourself and heightens the thinking process. Now, let’s give it a go again huh?” –He explained to Raiden in his usually upbeat tone of voice.- ‘Raiden’s an energetic kid who mainly uses taijutsu…it’ll be interesting to see where he takes this information.’ –Hayate thought to himself as he continued to watch.- DivineZiel: -As Raiden looked to his sensei and listened to the information he had given out to Raiden, his mind started to wander a bit. Thinking about the 'spark' to his chakra during battle and his chakra as of right now being at rest, this could go a good three to four ways if anything with Raiden. Thinking to himself, he would say "I have an idea however, I'd like to try your tactic first, Sensei!" He smiled brightly towards Hayate as he then took a straight standing pose again and inhaled deeply through his mouth and exhaled slowly out his nose. Once he was fully relaxed, he would focus chakra throughout his body however, more so into his hands while they lifted up and made the hand seal for the jutsu. Closing his eyes as his hands came to form the seal, he focused on this perfectly while his bodily image flickered a bit all over. Feeling like something happened with his destination still set, he would peak out to only have the flickering of his figure stopping and Raiden would stop controlling the chakra and dropped the hand seal as he asked Hayate "Did anything happen!? It felt like something did! Please tell me something happened and I'm not crazy!" He stared at Hayate-Sama, waiting for the response he wanted to hear however, if it was wrong, he couldn't complain due to him probably being a bit childish over it.- Hobaninho: -Hayate watched as Raiden began to focus to the best of his ability which was just about as good as he expected him to be at this point in his career. No one could deny his determination to accomplish a mere jutsu like the Body Flicker though. Raiden’s body began to flicker all around and just as Hayate actually thought he was going to dissapear he was met with a sparatic cheer of questions from Raiden wondering if anything had happened. Clearly, nothing had happened. Hayate seemed confused and surprised as Raiden insisted on him being told something happened. His eyes bugging out just a bit. (O_o) “WHOA RAIDEN.” –He cheered.- “Where have you been?! You’ve been gone for a whole hour!” –Hayate roared as he questioned his energetic student. The sheer emphasis of his voice was enough to drive the genin to possibly believe he had mastered the jutsu to the fullest extent and gone above and beyond the limits.- DivineZiel: -Hearing Hayate-Sensei speaking his words, Raiden smiled as he was filled with glee however, from the corner of his eye, he noticed that the sun was in the same location that it had been before. Looking directly at Hayate-Sensei, he would walk closer to him and punched him in the abdomen as he says "Ha ha, very funny, Sensei." He would shake his head a bit as he chuckled. Stepping back to where he was, Raiden would sigh as he did just the same as last time. With his own being beginning to flicker in and out, he then started to run. Due to the extremely high speed of the jutsu, Raiden went from where he was to his destination in a blink of an eye as he opened his eyes to not see Hayate-Sensei. Looking back, he then saw him as he yells out with the seal being broken and his chakra not being focused to only thrust his hand into the air as he says "I DID IT!"-